


sing of hope

by BlueSapphire718



Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotions, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rating May Change, Snippets from Discord, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: They believe they can't make it, and yet, here they stand.They'll believe and hope. Always, and forever.(Snippets ofMiraculous Rewrite, in between episodes, during episodes, and perhaps past Miraculous Holders.)
Relationships: Kwami(s) & Miraculous Holder(s), Miraculous Holder(s) & Other(s)
Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261637
Kudos: 5





	sing of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to snippets from Discord for Miraculous Rewrite! Said "fic" is a Tumblr blog that is dedicated to rewriting Miraculous Ladybug in ways you have never seen before!
> 
> Please go check them out, their scripts of episodes don't disappoint, and they are _fantastic_ people. They also have a Discord server, so if you fans want to join, please go to their blog and ask for a link to join. The said link to their blog such be in the summary above!
> 
> I have already gained permission from the authors/mods to write snippets for this rewrite, and I hope that people enjoy the rewrite as much as I did. Gods know I did, because I'm still reeling from their latest episode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu & Wayzz; to wish to fight, but it is impossible to do so.

Wayzz doesn’t remember when he arrived outside of the Miraculous Box tonight, but the way Fu is sitting next to the window, a tired expression settled on the old human’s face. Energy buzzes around in the air, hums with the soft brush of warmth. He floats closer.

“Master Fu,” he says, and Fu turns to look at him, tired eyes speaking of ancient hardships and losses of long ago. Wayzz has seen humans struggle for centuries, has seen them but not as in much pain as this one.

“Wayzz,” Fu greets quietly, before returning his gaze to outside of the moonlight.

Fu used to be so carefree and smiling without a worry for the world as a human child. As an old one, he’s cautious, steadfast, much more wiser than his younger self. Sometimes he wonders if Fu is still blaming himself for the incident so long ago.

“You should be sleeping,” Wayzz says and the energy shifts down, to nearly emptiness. He is a Kwami, so close to humans and yet so far. Feeling emotions is more of Nooroo’s specialty, not his.

“I might stay up a little longer,” Fu says steadily, like he hasn’t been sitting there for what seems to be a long while now.

Humans are such terrible liars at times. Fu is no different.

“If you’re still grieving, you know they do not blame you,” Wayzz says, and watches as Fu stiffens from the mention, before relaxing. So it’s not that incident.

“I know.” Fu moves his gaze from the window towards him, an uncertain emotion flickering in his eyes. “I’m more worried about the new Miraculous Holders.”

Ah.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir will be fine. They’ve started growing and learning, as well as learning how to work with the newer Miraculous Holders,” Wayzz points out. “Their secret keepers are fine as well. Are you regretting something, Master Fu?”

Fu only blinks and turns back to the window again. “They shouldn’t be fighting,” the old human says.

Oh, how Wayzz knows that. All the previous Miraculous Holders were adults, at their prime, knowledgeable about their duties, especially when they lived in dangerous times. Wayzz remembers spilling blood during those times.

Forcibly removes those thoughts from his mind and focuses on what Fu is trying to say.

The old human has a right to be worried. The world back then is different from now, where peace isn’t so fragile, and is more protected. There is no war going on, other than skirmishes with Hawkmoth’s current Akumas. Everything is peaceful until the Akuma arrives, and that is about it.

“They are children, yes,” Wayzz agrees, and remembers Nino’s bright smile, “but if you went out there instead of them, there is no guarantee that Hawkmoth won’t target you, and kill you for the Miraculous Box.

“You are a Guardian, the last until you train Ladybug. You cannot go.” More quietly, he adds, “I don’t want you to die for Hawkmoth’s plot, Fu. I don’t.”

The ancient Order of Miraculous isn’t around anymore, to be able to help defeat Hawkmoth. The children are so young, too young to be allowed to fight against an enemy who has experience over them. Fu would be right, to take away their Miraculous and fight by himself.

But—Fu is getting old, far past the age that a regular human should live to, but he’s the last and Wayzz doesn’t want him to die. He’s far too attached to this human, but they have been with each other for a long time. He cannot allow Fu to die just yet.

“I still should be fighting out there, instead of them.”

Tired brown eyes meet his own, and his tiny heart just yearns to protect this human. Fu is fragile, so fragile, yet he keeps going. A soft body, but a hard shell, wise beyond years, and long-lived, as such of a turtle.

Like Wayzz. Something he has never wished upon the old human.

“I know,” Wayzz whispers. “But you are the last. And the children need you to be their mentor.”

Fu smiles at him, a reminiscent way of his youth, before softening to something akin to grief. So much like his new wielder, and yet not. “I know, Wayzz,” the old human says, just as softly as him. “I know.”

How Wayzz wishes for the simpler times. But there will never be so, until Hawkmoth is defeated. Until then, Wayzz can only settle on Fu’s shoulder and look out to busy streets below them.


End file.
